Limping Beauty - Thomas Minho Love Triangle DISCONTINUED
by Imagination Is My Kingdom
Summary: {DISCONTINUED} First girl to ever walk in the Glade, before Teresa. Her name is Elsa. She remembered she is Newt's sister, twin sister to be exact given that they look far to alike. First came Minho, the sassy shank in the Glade, then came poor frightened Thomas. Elsa loved both greatly and they both love her. But how can she deal with love in a place like the Glade?
1. Meet Elsa

Name: Elsa (Later finds out she was named after a famous scientist called Elsa Bunge)  
Description: Long wavy blonde hair with dark chocolate brown eyes Personality: Hyper, determined, arrogant, sassy and sometimes shy Family: Remembers nothing of her family except that she has a twin brother called Newt.  
Friends: Alby, Minho, Newt, Ben and Thomas Job: Ex-Runner, now works as a Track-Hoe and is second in command Enemies: Theresa 


	2. The Beginning

A girl woke up to strange surroundings and noticed that she couldn't see a thing and nervously felt around trying to look for a light switch or something but came up empty handed. She tripped over something on the ground and squinted to make out that there were a few boys scattered around in the elevator with her. The girl couldn't remember a thing, didn't know where she was, how she got here, or who her family was. Heck, she didn't even know her own name but she was pretty sure it started with an E.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping that one of the boys in the elevator with her can tell her what is going on, there was no response so she walked over and lightly tapped one of the boys closest to her, he had dark hair cut short and looked to be Asian. He groaned and opened his eyes to glare at her. "Whaddya want?" he slurred still half asleep as he blinked and looked around wondering where he was. "What I want is to know if you know anything? Why are we in a lift? Where is it headed? Who put us here? What is your name?" she spurted out quickly and the Asian boy tried to keep up. He shrugged, "I don't know, I think my name is Minho though," he said whilst pondering for a moment.

The girl looked to the other boys wondering if they were okay because they hadn't woke up yet. "Whats your name?" Minho asked and the girl shrugged, "I don't bloody know," she sighed and Minho detected a hint of a accent there. The lift swung before shuddering to a stop and the girl stumbled sideways falling into Minho and knocking them both over. The sensation of the sudden stop had woken the other boys from unconsciousness.

One had blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, and the girl noticed that he looked similar to her, maybe they were related? she wondered then thought, what are the chances of that happening really? The other boy had dark skin and a buzzcut with big brown orbs that were his eyes. They both looked around uncertain before their gazes landed questionably on Minho and the girl.

"Help!" the girl screamed banging on the roof of the lift they were in and suddenly light shone into the elevator as the doors above opened bit by bit, the light was blinding. The girl stumbled back into the blonde boy's embrace and she looked up at him nervously, she felt oddly safe in his arms, like he would always protect her as a brother would for his sister and the thought of him possibly being her brother wormed back into her mind.

A dark skinned boy popped his head over the top of the box and grinned down at them. He knelt down and appeared to be inspecting each and every one of them that stood in the box. "Names Alby Greenies," the boy said as he leaned forward and helped them out one by one. The girl looked at Alby's hand wearily and chose to ignore it as she hauled herself out and looked around. The place was the size of a rugby pitch, Trees covered one section of the greenery, walls surrounding them and what appeared to be the beginning of a poorly built house stood nearby. The girl also noticed that some animals were just running loose around. A couple pigs, some chickens and a cow.

The girl focused her gaze back on the boy that had greeted them and helped them out of the box. She also noticed that the other boys were looking as nervous as she felt and realised that she never got the other two boys names. "Hey, I never got your names!" she said nodding towards the other two boys besides Minho. "Names Clint," the dark skinned boy said and the girl then looked at the blonde who just shuffled his feet. "I don't remember," he sighed and the girl grinned, "That's okay, I don't either, for a minute there I panicked I was alone in not remembering," she smiled.

"So what is this place?" Minho asked and the girl paid attention wanting to know more about where they were stuck, whether they were placed here intentionally or this was all some large mix up. "I don't know myself. I've been here alone for a month waiting and hoping that others would soon arrive. Someone put us here but I don't know much else, I'm as clueless as the rest of you sorry," Alby spoke and the girl looked sceptical but relaxed when she realised he was telling the truth.

The boys all wandered off leaving her to do her own thing as she wandered around and walked towards the large gaps in the wall, fascinated by what lays beyond and wanted to explore. She felt a hand clamp on her shoulder and turned to see Minho standing there with a grin. "Want to explore with me?" she asked shyly pointing to the long dark corridor and Minho shrugged. "I don't see why not," he agreed. The girl paced herself as she jogged alongside Minho around a few corners before realising what this place was beyond the walls. They were running in a giant maze!

"Maybe we should go back and wait until tomorrow to explore further," The girl suggested as it got dark and she began to get a real bad feeling about the place, Minho noted the worried expression on her face and nodded as they raced back to where Alby was probably waiting for them. They spotted Alby coming into view waiting at the maze entrance for them, and boy did he look furious. "What the shuck were you guys doing in there?" he demanded and the girl shrunk back at the harshness in his tone. "Exploring," Minho stated defensively as he held the girls hand squeezing it in comfort. "Yeah, it was just a giant maze," the girl added and Alby's eyes widened. "A maze huh? So that's what it is!" he said as he took in the new information. "I've only been beyond the walls once myself but got lost and nearly got trapped in there for the night," he shivered at the memory.

The girl was about to ask what he meant by being trapped, but as if on cue when she opened her mouth a rumble shook the whole area including where she stood and she wobbled on her feet. A grinding noise was heard and she looked up in awe to see that the walls were narrowing the corridors size as they slowly ground shut before they slotted together making a deafening thud sealing the maze shut for the night.

"What do we do now?" The girl asked as she looked around. "We start our new lives," Alby said with a grimace. He spread his arms out around the large grassy area. "I thought of a name for the place," he paused for a moment. "How about the Glade?" he asked and the girl grinned. The name just seemed to fit somehow and she nodded. "Well lets make this place our home shall we?" she smiled looping her arms through Minho's and Alby's before strutting off to find the other two boys that were walking about somewhere and get them to do their part. 


	3. This Is Our Home Now

Elsa looked around at the now crowded area that was the Glade. Over the year that had passed she had welcomed new members into the glade, at first they came in small groups before they lessened to just one new Greenie a month with different supplies. Buildings sat in various areas of the Glade. They had established jobs, different sections for each worker to work and every person was tested to see which job had suited them best based on their natural talents alone.

Elsa remembered her name a couple days after she arrived at the Glade over a year ago and she still shivered at the memory. It was the day that Gally arrived in the box and she had jumped in to welcome him, he was clearly frightened and scared and had lunged at her after she climbed into the box to get him out. She had hit her head and then it was like a light switched itself on in her brain as her name came to her.

That same boy, Gally had become a builder and for a while Nick and Alby had helped because they need some houses and Gally couldn't do that alone. There was the homestead where the keepers and leaders slept, the kitchen where their cook Frypan worked, the med-jacks hut where Clint had agreed to become a makeshift doctor for the injured gladers and then there were small hammocks made in the outside for the other gladers to sleep in.

That was the only thing that Elsa had remembered that day, though she did well to hide the extra information as she still tried to wrap her own head around it. A certain blonde haired brown eyed boy with a British accent she found out is actually her twin brother. Elsa was shocked when the slither of memory had reminded her that she had family here with her and was saddened that he didn't know her or remember her yet. All he knew for now was that his name is Newt.

Nick became the leader of the Glade with Alby as his second in command. Elsa and Minho were elected to become Runners because they were the only ones that were brave and foolish enough to enter the maze. Elsa was also voted to become keeper of the runners. "Elsa!" a boy shouted and she turned to see Newt walking her way and that made her smile. Newt had wanted to become a runner from teh start but it was decided that he worked better as a track-hoe in the gardens instead. Elsa's smile faded when she noticed Newt's clenched jaw as he stormed over.

"I remember!" he grunted and Elsa sighed knowing what he meant without having to ask because it was clear in his eyes. "Newt..." she mumbled reaching to comfort him but he glared at her hand and she let her arm fall back to her side sadly. "Did you know I was your brother. Your TWIN brother?" he asked putting emphasis on twin and Elsa knew he was trying hard to stay calm but he was angry. With a small sigh she nodded her head slowly.

Newt's eyes darkened and he sneered at her, "You had no right to hide this from me. This is big, you're my twin, my family and family should always stick together. But I cant ignore the fact that you lied and kept secrets about me from me. I'm scared out of my bloody mind here and this shuck ain't helping!" he shouted earning the attention of other gladers as he argued with her. "Newt please," Elsa begged and he shook his head. "I need time," he mumbled walking off and Elsa cried as he didn't even spare another glance back at her.

The rumble of the maze doors mean that its time they closed for the night and Elsa just stood staring blankly into the darkness of the glade not wanting to face the other gladers just yet. Elsa sniffed and wiped her eyes reluctantly and went to get some of Frypan's food. She saw Newt glare at her from the keepers table where she would usually go being the keeper of runners and with a sigh she turned on her heel and sat with Minho and Ben, her running partners.

"He knows?" Minho states but it comes out as more of a question and Elsa nods and got a comforting hug from the boy she called her best friend in the glade. She trusted Minho with her life and had told him of her weariness when it came to confronting Newt about her being his sister and he helped her through it. Elsa stabbed her food with her fork not feeling very hungry and got up walking to her bed in the homestead and collapsed crying into her pillow unaware that Newt stood silently at the door arguing over whether or not to go in but then decided against it and huffed walking away.

The next day Elsa knew that it would be time for another Greenie. She waited silently for Ben and Minho as she adjusted her backpack straps on her shoulders and watched as the maze doors creaked and groaned open. Usually Newt would come and greet her, wishing her luck and to be safe in the maze but as expected he didn't show today and she sighed sadly. Despite the fact that Minho and Ben were late in accompanying her on the run she went to run her route solo so she could get it over with. Nick had forbidden she be alone in the maze because she was one of their best runners. Elsa pushed that rule to the back of her mind as she sprinted around different corners. Left. Right. Left. Right, until she heard the familiar whirring and clicking noise and stopped dead.

Elsa turned and saw the griever approaching fast and she ducked and ran back towards the glade having temporarily forgotten all about the route she was mapping and darted towards her home and then realised that by doing so she would be leading the griever straight to them all and quickly turned running in the opposite direction.

Elsa saw the vines and a sudden thought crept through her mind. She had thought about this countless times but it was always the knowledge that she had Newt, her brother waiting back for her to arrive safely that stopped her from going any further, now she no longer had Newt by her side. It was like something had taken over her mind and body as she used the vines as leverage to scale the maze walls to the top that overlooked the glade. Do it. Nobody cares. Your brother hates you. Minho and Ben left you. Your all alone, the voices taunted and tears stained her cheeks as she reached the top and slowly stood.

"I'm done, I cant bear this anymore. I love you Newt." she whispered as she launched herself from the wall and landed with a thud. A scream escaped her lips as she felt the agonising pain in her leg as it broke and she passed out. 


	4. The Day Of An Almost Certain Death

Each glader looked towards the direction of the maze and raced over to where they had heard the scream. Nick, Alby and Newt had all pushed to the front to see what the commotion was and nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. Elsa laid unconscious on the ground, her pale broken form with nothing in sight that could possibly have hurt her, but Minho and Ben weren't with her.

"What happened?" Alby shouted suddenly making everyone jump. Nick walked over to pick up Elsa gingerly and she whimpered in pain and he noticed the remains of some vines stuck to her shoes and with a quick glance up he saw some vines that had been disrupted and then it made sense. "She jumped," Nick murmured lowly so only Alby and Newt could hear him. They both stared in disbelief at the girl in front of them.

"Clint! Jeff! Med-jacks now!" Alby ordered and both boys bounded forward to take Elsa's fragile body from Nicks arms and then rushed off. "Don't y'all slintheads have something to do? Get back to bloody work!" Newt shouted and the crowd soon dispersed leaving the three to wait for Minho to come back from his run leaving Gally to sort out the Greenie this time.

Minho jogged back to the glade alongside Ben with a grin on his face as he laughed and joked but slowed to a stop having seen Newt looked more troubled than usual and he knew something was wrong when he saw Alby and Nick a short way away muttering quietly about something. Only one person could have such an affect on them all in this manner and he frowned, his forehead creased in worry. "Ben just go. I'll see you in the map room later," he whispered and Ben nodded quickly running off having noticed the seriousness of the situation.

"What the shuck happened. Where's Elsa?" he asked immediately once Ben was out of earshot. "With the med-jacks" Nick responded and Minho quickly raced off in that direction and walked up the stairs to the door of the room that Elsa must be in. "Wait!" Newt called and Minho paused with his hand on the handle. "Its Elsa, she er - she jumped off the maze walls. Tried to commit suicide and she's in pretty rough shape," Newt admitted and Minho's rage boiled. He grabbed Newt by the shirt.

"This is all your shucking fault! You are the shuckiest shuck shuckface in the glade. You're the reason she tried to hurt herself, that's your twin sister in there and my best friend and she could be dying right now. I could kill you," Minho muttered and lunged knocking him to the ground and punching him before Nick and Alby dragged him away and Newt staggered to his feet. "You think I don't know that! I was angry and over reacted but she's still my sister!" Newt groaned and then Minho was lead away and tossed into the slammer for the night.

Newt slowly cracked open the door and saw Elsa motionless on the bed. She had cuts and grazes all over her face, arms and legs. Her top had been cut away revealing the purplish bruises that appeared by her ribs. Then there was her leg and foot. Swollen, purple and bent at an awkward angle surely broken and Newt found himself unable to look away. "This is all my fault," he whispered as he gripped Elsa's hand rubbing small circles into it with his thumb.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I am so bloody sorry. Minho was right, this was may fault. I did this to you. I sent you over the edge. When I think back to how I must have sounded last night, god I was so stupid. You must have felt so alone. Please wake up, I'm here now and I'm not leaving," Newt sighed and tears slipped down his face. Elsa could hear everything Newt had said to her and smiled to herself but couldn't respond. She didn't know where she was but it was dark and cold and it reminded her of what death would feel like. She longed to see Newt again, wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Newt fell asleep by Elsa's side and woke to the feeling of her hand squeezing his but she wasn't awake yet. "Clint get in here! Jeff go find Alby and Nick!" Newt ordered and Clint burst into the room soon followed by Nick and then Alby. "She moved, she squeezed my hand, that's a good sign right?" Newt smiled hopefully and Clint looked her over. "Responsive, her eyes aren't dilated and her breathing appears to be normal. Apart from the permanent limp from the broken ankle, I think she will wake in a few days just fine," Clint smiled and then Elsa shot up from the bed gasping and blinking rapidly. "Beware of Thomas. WICKED is bad," she mumbled before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

Alby, Newt, Clint, Nick and Jeff stood in silence for a moment. "Who's Thomas?" Alby questioned and each boy shrugged, none of them knew anyone by the name of Thomas in the glade. "Newt, what was the greenies name?" Clint asked and Newt had to think for a moment. "Think Gally said it was Winston" and his shoulders slumped before he sat back at Elsa's side holding her hand. "You should eat some food my friend," Jeff advised and Newt shook his head. "I want to stay here with Elsa," he snapped. "She's not going anywhere and you need to eat," Alby spoke gently but there was an order hidden behind his words.

Minho looked around the slammer and sighed, he could blame Newt until he was blue in the face but he still felt partly guilty for being late and not running with her like he was instructed to, if he'd been there, perhaps he could have prevented it from happening. A light appeared in front of the wooden bars and Newts face popped into view and he carried food.

"I'm sorry," Minho mumbled as his friend sat on the ground in front of the slammer doors. His eye was slightly swollen and his lip was split. "For what, telling the truth? It is my fault she's hurting because I pushed her away when I was supposed to protect her. She woke up briefly today. Mumbled 'Beware of Thomas and WICKED is bad' before she passed out again. Clint thinks she'll wake up properly soon." Newt smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Minho rubbed his face in frustration. "What if she doesn't?" he asked the dreaded question that neither boy wanted to ask and Newt glared. "She will make it," he snapped before giving Minho food and walking off.

Gally came running to find Alby and Newt and he paused to catch his breath. "Clint. Elsa. Gone," he panted and watched as both Alby and Newt rounded up gladers that could help find Elsa, they unlocked the slammer and had Minho help because even though Newt was her twin, nobody knew Elsa better than Minho.

"The deadheads, out by the showers, there's a tree that overlooks the river, she likes to climb it and sit there to get away from the glade sometimes," Minho admitted and Newt began to walk in that direction. "Wait, I think I should do talk to her first," Minho demanded and he made sure Newt nodded before he jogged away.

Elsa sat on a lower branch than usual as she found herself unable to climb to her normal spot as the pain in her leg gnawed away at her. She felt someone climb and sit next to her and didn't have to look to know it was Minho. "Why'd you do it?" he asked softly and Elsa rolled her eyes but knew she would get asked that eventually. "To escape everything. The maze. My brother. We've been running and mapping the maze for a year now and still come out empty handed," she sobbed. "Now my leg is shucked. How can I be keeper of runners, or even a runner like this? I feel so useless. I've lost hope we will ever find a way out so I tried to take my own way out instead." Elsa huffed.

"I know that you are loved by all the gladers even Gally. Your brother was so worried. As for being a runner, well you cant do that any more," Minho eyed her leg and she groaned. "But I'm a runner, that's my job! What am I expected to do now?" she sighed feeling frustrated and angry with herself for her weaknesses. "The keepers will call a meeting to decide I guess. C'mon lets go back, the others are waiting." Minho slipped his hand into hers and they walked towards the glade.

Elsa kept her eyes glued to the floor as she limped towards the boys the buzzed around her like an angry swarm of flies before they each hugged her in turn and she felt far too overwhelmed as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The last pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the tears she fought to hold back escaped and soaked Newt's shirt. "Oh Newt I'm so sorry I -" "No don't apologize. I shouldn't have over reacted, forgive me?" he asked holding her face up and forcing her to look him in the eyes. Elsa's face broken into a shaky smile. "Always," she paused, "Brother," she added.

"Alright shuckfaces get back to work. But I want the keepers and leaders to hold a meeting about Elsa here," Nick ordered and the boys walked off groaning and muttering to themselves. Nick led Gally, Alby and Newt along with Elsa to the homestead before closing the door. "I declare this meeting has begun. We want to discuss Elsa's role in the glade now that she can no longer be keeper of runners or even a runner for that matter any longer," Nick looked around, "Any recommendations?" he asked.

Gally stood up first, "I suggest she become a track-hoe with her brother so he can watch over her," he spoke softly, because like everyone else he had been entranced by her kindness to him even when he had been horrible to her and had given him more than plenty chances. Nick nodded scribbling it down and Elsa gripped the chair she sat in to help herself stand up and swatted the several pairs of hands that tried to help away. "I'm not a china doll. As much as I appreciate how much you all care I don't need babysitting. As for my recommendation I want Minho to replace me as keeper of runners," she added in and Nick nodded turning to Alby.

"I recommend Minho replace Elsa as keeper of runners and Elsa become third in command," Alby spoke up. All the boys nodded in agreement and turned to their leader for his final verdict. "Elsa, you are now third in command and track-hoe. Minho will take your place as keeper of runners, and now I declare this meeting over," Nick nodded solemnly as he lost a great runner and they each left the homestead in different directions.

Elsa limped over to Minho and smiled down at him. "So?" Minho prompted and Elsa grinned at him. "Spit out shuckface," Minho laughed. "You are the new keeper of runners. You've been promoted!" she giggled squealing and hugging him. "I'll never be as good as you were though, nobody can replace that," he laughed nervously. "Also you are now looking at the third in command track-hoe," Minho beamed showing his pearly white teeth, "Good that," he nodded. 


	5. He's Just A Boy

(A/N: I will be skipping the next two years to when Chuck arrives)

Elsa groans rolling out of her bed and limps over to the box as alarms signalled that a greenie would be here shortly. Newt sees her approach and smiles as she stands by his side looking towards the lift. "What do you think? Another slopper or maybe a runner perhaps? Bloody need one because we only have two round here," he mumbles and Elsa tenses up shrugging. She knew times were hard ever since her accident and Nicks death. What they could savage of Nicks body currently laid in the deadheads. Since then Alby had become their new leader and Elsa was landed with the responsibility of second in command with Newt as third should anything happen to her or Alby.

A large groan signals the box has stopped. "Alright shuckfaces. One, two, three!" she orders and they heave the doors open. Elsa hears small sniffles a smell wafts out making her gag. "Ha, greenie klunked his pants," Gally snorted and Elsa silenced him with a glare. "If I recall you weren't any better," she retorts and several gladers snicker as Gally's ears turn pink as he just got humiliated by a girl.

Elsa looks at Newt and nods signalling for him to get the greenie out. Newt jumps in holding his breath and looks at the boy. The boy couldn't have been older than 12 or 13 and he was chubby with brown curled hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Let the rope down," Newt called up and Elsa had Alby's help lowering the rope and was surprised to see a child's head appear soon followed by his body as he stepped onto the grass. His eyes flickered nervously around the crowd. Alby walks over and holds his hand out. "Names Alby greenie," the boy stared at the hand before he hunched over and vomited making Alby recoil.

"Clint! Jeff! Get the greenie cleaned up. Find him some clothes would ya!" Alby bellowed and the boy flinched at the harshness before two boys stepped forward to lead him away.

"You needn't scare the bloody greenie Alby," Elsa sighed leaning her head against his shoulder as the boys cleared off clearly no interested anymore. Alby let her because nobody apart from the British twins Elsa and Newt were truly his friends in the glade. Alby smirks, "A wee little fat kid shows up, its obvious he's good for nothing but being a slopper," Alby hangs his head.

"We haven't had a runner in a year and with only Ben and Minho we are getting desperate. I was thinking about asking Newt to become a runner, that boy has speed and agility just like you once did - " he trails off seeing Elsa's glare. "Not bloody likely, I don't want my brother falling prey to the horrors that lie beyond the four walls of the maze," she sniffs. "I don't want to talk about this again, please don't make me," she limps away and Alby sighs.

Newt sees Elsa storm away and her limp becomes more noticeable and he goes to confront Alby. "What'd you bloody say to my sister?" he snaps and Alby stays silent before turning to face him. "I suggested a new runner join Minho and Ben and she shot the idea down instantly," Alby scratches his head and stares after Elsa who had disappeared into the med-jacks hut. "Who did you nominate?" Newt asked curiously and Alby took a breathe before responding. "You," was all he said before he walked away leaving Newt stunned.

Elsa limped up the stairs slowly before sitting down and crying into her hands thinking nobody was around but Jeff found her and began to panic. "What is it? Does your ankle hurt? Should I get Minho or Newt or even Gally?" he worried as he placed her into the bed next to the greenie who stared at her curiously.

"Stop yer bloody fussin! My ankle is fine!" she snapped and then felt bad as Jeff's face fell. "Jeff I'm sorry I'm tired and angry and scared," she mumbled. "We all are, the most important thing is we have each other," he smiled.

"What happened to your foot? Why am I here? Why are you the only girl I've seen? Why cant I remember anything? Where is here?" the boy blurts out and Elsa sighs clearly annoys. "Wait for the bloody tour," she muttered glaring at him.

"Light her up!" Alby orders and several voices whoop as a small bonfire is lit up in flames. Chatter breaks out and Elsa smiles sitting in Minho's lap next to Ben. "There's a seat right there, or could you not resist me?" he smirks batting his eyelids and Elsa fake gags. "Slim it, only in your dreams," she laughed and Ben 'oohed'

The greenie sat next to Newt, one of the few people he thought was nice enough to talk to that wouldn't ignore him. "Greenie," Newt nods and the boy huffs at the lack of conversation. "Chuck," he corrected and Newt raises his brows. "My names Chuck," the boy smiles at having remembered. Newt stands up trying to get everyone's attention.

"Slim it shanks!" Elsa shouts and it was suddenly silent. "Thanks sis! Everyone meet our new Greenie, CHUCK!" he shouts smiling and raising a glass and soon everyone joined in doing the same. "Can I try some," Chuck asked pointing to the drink and Newt chuckles, "Bloody hell no," he smirks.

"Chuck!" They all cheer and the chatter starts up again. "So I got the tour from Alby. Elsa also mentioned something about grievers? What are they? They sound pretty bad, she told me one attacked her when she was a runner and she broke her ankle that's why she left," Chuck babbled on not noticing Newts stiff posture as he listened. "Yeah...griever, they are ugly buggers, though nobody has ever lived to tell the tale of getting stung, except maybe Gally of course," he backtracked having realised his slight blunder.

"I'll show you to your bed, job trials start tomorrow. I trust you know by now what they are?" Newt asks wanting to be certain. "Med-jack, builder, runner, slicer, bagger, slopper and track-hoe," Chuck listed and Newt nodded impressed. "Which keeper you gets depends on what your good at. There's Clint of the med-jacks, Gally of the builders, Minho of the runners, Winston of the slicers and Zart of the track-hoes," Newt smiled. "Sleep tight Chuck," then Newt walked away.

Elsa laughed at Minho trying to pull him upright as he had passed out on the ground and then glared at Newt who stood nearby but made no move to help as he laughed at the sight of her feeble attempts to lift the runner off the ground. "Leave him," Newt suggests with a shrug and Elsa shakes her head. "He will get cold, he cant stay out here," she argues and Newt sighs slinging one of Minho's arms around over his shoulder and walked, or in Elsa's case limped to the homestead.

"You love him don't you?" Newt asks dropping Minho onto his bed. Elsa smiles, "Of course I love him, he's my best friend!" she nodded. "You know that is not what I meant," Newt protested shaking his head. Elsa paused, "No he's my best friend like another annoying brother to me. I don't see him in that light," she sassed and limped out of Minho's room into her own with Newt following close behind.

"Go to sleep and rest that bloody ankle, your limp is getting worse. Alby wants you to be the greenie's shadow tomorrow and watch and rate his skills with each keeper starting with the med-jacks, Alby wants to show him the grievers though to scare him a little first at dawn, bet he klunks his pants again," Newt chuckles and Elsa rolls her eyes shoving him out of her room before closing the door and falling into her bed. 


	6. What Will Chuck Be Goof For?

Early the next morning Elsa can hear the floorboards creaking as Alby leaves to go find Chuck and show him the grievers behind the maze windows. She groans trying to get up but her ankle is more tender than usual today as she limps quickly after Alby. "Alby wait up!" she calls as she sees him at the end of the hallway. Alby pauses and turns around noticing that Elsa is in pain he helps her stand upright. "Is it a good idea to be walking around right now? I don't need you to watch Chuck till his trials, the others are still sleeping so I suggest you do too," he says concerned. Elsa rolls her eyes, "A little pain is nothing Alby. I've been hurt my whole life here," she mumbles and pushes herself away from his grasp. "I will take care of Chuck, and I don't want or need help," she limps off quickly to Chucks hammock.

Elsa smirks and leans down pressing her hand over Chuck's mouth and presses a finger to her lips when he wakes up wide eyed and scared. "Rise and shine Greenie!" she holds out her hand for him to take, "Time you see something, the reason why only runners are permitted in the maze," she explains whilst dragging a silent Chuck behind her to the east wall and pulling back a small curtain of vines showing a window and pushing Chuck forward. "What am I waiting for? Its pitch black?" he asked confused. "Just bloody wait," she advised.

Chuck looked away from Elsa and back towards the window and then he saw it. A large metallic spider appeared in the distance but as it got closer he realised that it also had sharp spikes sticking out from random places in its body. It was part bug part robot and it clicked and whirred every time it moved. It suddenly launched itself at the window making Chuck jump back in fright. "W-What was t-that?" Chuck stuttered scared. "That my friend is a griever," Elsa said as she stared through the window. "Ugly buggers aren't they?" she asked with a chuckle.

"So that was what attacked you?" Chuck asked quietly and Elsa nodded slowly looking anywhere but at Chuck. "Yeah, shucked up my ankle that's why I ain't a bloody runner no more," she sighed as she had a distant faraway look in her eye before she snapped out of it and looked back at Chuck with a forced smile. "Okay shank, time for your job trials, I will be with you the whole time to see what you are best at. First stop would be with the slicers," Elsa motioned towards a large shed like barn in the distance and waved for Chuck to follow her. "Right this way Greenie," she smiled as he rushed to keep up even with her bust ankle she was still faster than he was.

"Greenie, Shank, Shuckface? What do those terms mean?" Chuck panted as he caught up with her and she paused outside of the large barn doors. "Glader terms, you will get used to them," Elsa pushed open the doors and a boy looked up from the distance smiling at Elsa. "Elsa, Greenie," he said with a nod. "Winston," she smiled but held her breath at the foul smells. "You have the Greenie and myself for the morning, show the boy what a slicer does I will be watchin'" she grins and steps away from Chuck as he looks around with horror. Winston hands Chuck a blade and shows him how to properly slaughter the animals. Chuck visibly pales then hobbles away and loses his breakfast all over the floor and Elsa sighs. "I don't think a slicer is for you, we don't want our bloody food contaminated," she muttered and Winston chuckled.

"Break-time!" Elsa smiles holding out a bottle of water to Chuck and leading him away from the slicers barn. "Next stop Greenie would be the med-jacks though if you couldn't handle the slicers I have a feeling you wont do any good as a bloody doctor for us gladers," she walks up a set of stairs that separates the med-jacks floor from the homestead and two boys look up with a grin. "Clint, Jeff, meet our Greenie Chuck, we will be training with you until lunch hour," she explains and each boy nods. "Well its been pretty quiet day so we can just practice showing you how to wrap bandages and cleans cuts with different antiseptic clothes, Elsa be our test subject? Your ankle needs to be checked over again anyway," Clint says with a sad smile because he was one of the select few that knew what really happened to her.

Elsa rolls her eyes and hops up onto the table resting her ankle out for Chuck to practice wrapping up and treating it. Chuck looked at it and sucked in a sharp breath before he dug through some medical equipment and brought out bandages and looked at them confused. "Does it matter what bandage I use? They all look the same," he mutters confused while dumping a box of bandages on the table. Jeff rolled his eyes, "Of course it does, you cant use a sports bandage on her ankle because it will be too restricting and will stop her ankle from getting enough air to heal," Chuck looks up with a sigh. "I suck at being a doctor if I cant even pick a bandage," he mumbles. Elsa smiles warmly. "Not everyone is cut out for a med-jack and that's okay, its harder job than you think and I prefer that us gladers get healed properly." laughs nervously as Chuck begins to wrap up her ankle but makes a mess so Clint has to take over.

"How are the trials going so far shank," Newt asked as Elsa and Chuck joined them at the table with a plate of Frypan's food. "Well he lost his breakfast with the slicers so that's a no go. And he couldn't even wrap bandages properly so med-jacks is probably negative as well," Newt laughs patting Chuck on the shoulder with a smile. "Well that leaves the track-hoes, the builders, the sloppers and the runners, you will fit in somewhere im sure," Alby says with a grimace as he locks eyes with Elsa. "We need to talk," he mouthed and Elsa nodded getting up from the table, "Ill catch up with you and continue the trials in a bit Chuck," Elsa smiles and nods at Newt then leaves the table walking to an empty spot in the deadheads away from prying ears.

"I think you already know what this is going to be about," Alby warned avoiding Elsa's curious looks before she realised what he must be talking about. "No," she insisted and Alby sighed. "We need him, he has talent just like you did and we are desperate for another runner," Alby argued softly, he didn't want to have to put Elsa through more pain but this time he had no choice. "Absolutely no bloody chance!" Elsa snapped, "Do you know what horrors lie in that maze? Enough to give any glader bloody nightmares for months! Enough for me to go over the edge...I don't want to lose my brother," she whispered and Alby hugged her lightly. "I wouldn't if there was any other way but we need him. I asked him last night and Minho is giving him trials today as we speak," Alby spoke quietly and Elsa almost hadn't heard him. She looked up with a glare but sighed, "I swear if he gets even the tiniest bloody scratch I will never forgive," she muttered and limped back off to Chuck.

Elsa bit her lip as she approached Newt to avoid saying something she regretted and just ignored him holding out her hand to Chuck. "Time to try out with the runners, Minho will have you run some laps and ill time you," she spoke gritting her teeth as she walked towards the north wall and sat playing with her fingers and had to stifle laughter as Chuck huffed and puffed trying to catch up with Minho. Newt sat down next to her. "You're avoiding me, why?" he asked sadly and Elsa teared up but avoided his eyes. "Over the years we have grown closer and I can finally call you brother and now I find out from Alby that you are training to be a runner even though the maze is a horrible and deadly place," Elsa frowns motioning at her ankle. "The maze drew me to doing this, I cant even think about what it could do to you, I don't want to lose you," she sniffles whimpering and crying into his shoulder.

Minho approaches them slowly with a sad smile. "You can forget about Greenie becoming a runner," he whispers lowly with a chuckle as Chuck slowly hobbles over panting out of breath before he collapses on the floor making a signal with his hand to show he is fine and just lying still trying to catch his breath. "You can bloody say that again," Newt chuckles and Elsa smacks him on the head with a frown, "That was mean," she scolded but couldn't hide her grin.

"Alright Chuck get up, no slacking, we don't have no slackers here in the glade. Time to try out building," Elsa stood over Chuck with a playful glare and hauled him up dragging him over to the builder station. "Chuck, meet Gally keeper of builders, Gally this is our Greenie of the month Chuck, he's your responsibility for a few hours, be nice and train him," she smiled but Gally scowled at the poor boy making him cower away. "Or at least try to..." she whispers and Gally chuckles at her making Chuck look up confused as he hadn't heard the silent joke between them both.

Elsa watched from the side as Gally shouted at Chuck who had chopped up the wood all wrong for the extensions they were making to the homestead so the med-jacks could have their own space to help treat the injured gladers. Gally sighed and gave Chuck a hammer and held a screw into the wood and instructed for him to hammer it down but Chuck missed and hit Gally's finger making him curse and hold his finger in pain and Chuck stuttered nervously as Gally glared at him. Gally eventually got fed up and told Chuck to just go and sit with Elsa and stay away from him in the future. Chuck obliged and quickly tottered over and plopped himself down next to Elsa with an impish grin.

"That leaves us with the track-hoes and the baggers, if you don't get in with either of those then you will forcibly be made a slopper and nobody wants to be a slopper," Elsa sighs and Chuck gulps nervously, "I bet I will be a slopper then," he lowers his head in shame. "Next I will be showing you how the track hoes work because that's what I work as when im not keeping order in the glade," Elsa motions to the gardens with a smile. "Zart is the keeper of the track-hoes, this is where we grow our fruits and veg before we give it to Frypan to cook," Elsa goes around to check some of their plants. "You will know when they are ripe because they will be a little softer to the touch and that is when you pick them, you will want to stay away from these though," points at some darker looking berries with a slight grimace, "Unless you want to bloody poison us all," she hands Chuck a shovel and some fertiliser. "Here you go, I want you to plant some extra fruits and veggies for us, over there," Elsa points to an empty spot in the corner and Chuck wanders off to start.

Zart appears randomly by Elsa making her jump in surprise, "Bloody...Zart you nearly gave me a buggin heart attack!" she mutters as she watches Chuck. "So Greenie duty huh? How's he doing?" Elsa sighs rubbing her face. "Terribly, he threw up before he even got a chance to slice up some animals, hammered Gally's finger, couldn't even wrap a bandage correctly, was out of breathe running and now he's bloody picking the poisonous berries and putting them in the basket with the rest," she mutters face palming. "He's gonna be a slopper alright," Zart snickers and Elsa nods solemnly, "Looks that way, there is no way that this kid is being a bloody bagger that's for sure," she mumbled as Chuck tripped over some vines in the garden. 


	7. New Arrival

A month had since passed and Chuck, not surprisingly to her or the other Gladers had in fact become a slopper. Alby came into Elsa's room and shook her awake. "You know what day it is today Elsa?" Alby asked looking down at her trying to wriggle away and go to sleep again. "No, let me get back to bloody sleep," she grumbled into her bed. Alby shook his head flipping the single mattress that lay on the floor sending Elsa rolling off to the side. Elsa groaned getting up shaking her head. "Alright ya got me now what buggin day is it?" she muttered. "Day for another damn Greenie," Alby announced as he beckoned her to follow him to where the chains and pulleys were in fact bringing up their new arrival meaning she had slept in later than usual. Zart was going to bloody kill her, she thought to herself.

The harsh sounds of the newbie alarm and the clinking noise of the chains had stopped and a large booming noise sounded meaning the lift was there and just waiting to be opened. Elsa watched as Gally had help from a few Gladers to haul the doors open to look inside before lots of laughter rang out and several boys started talking all at once. Elsa herself couldn't see the boy until Gally threw him out of the box, rather harshly might she add. "Day one Greenie, rise and shine," Gally smirked as he climbed out of the box and stared down at the new boy who looked outright terrified. He was tall and lanky, with dark hair and dark brown eyes, his shirt was stained with sweat and his eyes screamed help me please. Elsa watched as the boy lumbered to his feet before darting off quickly in the opposite direction away from them. Elsa sighed rolling her eyes. "Damn Greenie," she muttered before going back to work.

Still Elsa couldn't help but be fascinated by the new arrival, he was definitely handsome and her mind wasn't on her work as she watched Alby giving him the tour, she leaned too much of her weight onto her shovel and ending up face planting the dirt as she fell forwards. Zart burst into laughter following her gaze, "Just go check on him, you were shucking late anyway, I can manage," he chuckled rolling his eyes getting back to work. Elsa flashed him a cheeky grin before limping over. "Alright Alby," she smiled as she stopped by his side. Ably clamped a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Greenbean, meet Elsa, when im not around she's in charge," Alby smiled up at the Greenie. The new boy turned to shake her hand and Elsa grinned internally as her heart soared but she kept it hidden well, "Its a good then your always around then isn't it?" Elsa chuckled letting go of the new boys hand with reluctance smirking at Alby.

Elsa looked the new boy up and down with a smirk, "You know for a second there I thought you had the chops to be a runner...until you face planted," she laughed as the boy looked really confused. "A runner?" he asked and Alby sighed looking at Elsa. "Elsa go find Chuck?" Elsa nodded as she limped off looking around but had the odd feeling that she was being watched and with a few sneaky glances over her shoulder she saw the Greenie watching her retreating back. He was definitely something, she thought to herself with a grin as she found Chuck over by the kitchens cleaning the dishes of those that had left theirs behind.

"Congratulations Chuck, you have been promoted, Alby wants you to show the Greenie around this afternoon," Elsa smiled clapping the young boy on the shoulder with a laugh. "Clean yourself up and then go find him, make sure he stays outta trouble," she laughed and Chuck nodded quickly. "Okay Elsa," he smiled and quickly rushed off. Elsa smiled a toothy grin at Frypan before she went back to her work with a small chuckle at just how eager Chuck was for someone new to talk too since not many of the Gladers wasted time in talking to him like she did.

"Light her up!" Alby shouted and Elsa threw her torch at the fire and whistled as it lit hugging Alby's side with a large grin. She raised her glass and many others joined, boys were dancing and shouting and even Gally had a smile plastered on his face which was a rare sight to see but she smiled nonetheless because bonfire night was the one night where everyone could just try to forget about the horrors of the place they lived in. Elsa spotted the Greenie sat alone by a log behind the fire and smiled joining his side. "Hell of a first day Greenie," she chuckled.

The boy simply nodded and Elsa smirked looking at the drink in her hand before handing it over, "Here put some hair on your chest," she smiled as he took it taking a sip and then spitting it out all over the grass by his feet coughing wildly. "Oh my god, what is that?" he asked through every deep breathe he took wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I don't even know, its Gally's secret recipe, its a trade secret," she laughed taking the jar back turning around to see Gally fighting yet again with another bloody fool that desperately wanted to prove their strength.

"Yeah well he's still an asshole," the boy muttered and Elsa raised a brow, "He saved your life today, trust me, the maze is a dangerous place," she warned turning back around and taking another sip of Gally's brew. "We're trapped here aren't we?" Elsa sighs swallowing the mouthful she's taken staring at the maze doors deep in thought. "For the moment," she said after what seemed like a lifetime nodding briefly. "But," she turned to the Greenie and pointed to the opposite side of the bonfire towards where the runners sat. "You see those guys, there by the fire?" she asked looking to make sure he was listening and when satisfied she turned back to where Minho and Newt sat laughing with one another. "Those are the runners. Those guys in the middle, Minho and Newt? They are the keepers of the runners. Every morning when those doors open, they run the maze, mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find a way out," she turned away from her brothers and Minho's curious gaze as she looked at the closed doors once more in silence.

"How long have they been looking?" The Greenie piped up turning to look at Elsa. Elsa hesitated, "Three years," she admitted with a sigh. "And they haven't found anything?" the boy asked in disbelief to which Elsa raised her brows, "Its a lot easier said than done," she paused hearing the maze walls changing as they grinded against one another. "Listen," she raised a finger to her ear beckoning for the new boy to quieten down. "Hear that? That's the maze changing. Changes every night," she gulps sitting further against the log biting the inside of her cheek. "How's that even possible?" the boy asked staring at the walls as he listening to the creaking and grinding of the stone walls moving deep within the maze.

"You can ask the people that put us in here, if you ever meet the bastards," Elsa scoffed shaking her head. "Listen, the truth is...the runners are the only ones who really know whats out there. They are the strongest and the fastest of us all. And its a good thing too, because if they don't make it back before those doors close, then they're stuck out there for the night," Elsa sighed as she thought back to her disagreement with Newt, they had a blazing row when he came to the Glade with a scratched up face and a broken arm after battling off a griever and she hadn't spoken to him since because he nearly hadn't made it back. "Nobody has ever survived a night in the maze," she concluded after realising she had been silent for some time.

Elsa picks her jar up again and takes a long sip from it because honestly, the Greenie's questions were becoming tiresome, and she was trying to stall for time. "What are they?" he asked and Elsa waited a moment before replying with a face void of all emotion, "We call em Grievers. Of course no ones ever seen one and lived to tell about it, cept maybe Newt, bloody shank," she joked lightly, she had missed his light hearted jokes and conversations, she wanted her twin back soon.

"Alright well that's enough questions for one night," Elsa stopped him quickly turning to face him and grabbing his hand to tug him up. "Your the guest of honour," she smiled. "Oh no, no," the boy protested. Elsa wouldn't take no for an answer, "No! No, come on let me show you around!" She held his hand lightly to make sure he was still with her as she walked about. 


	8. His Name Is Thomas

Elsa had to contain her laughter as another Glader was thrown at her feet by Gally who fought with every person he could in his little challenge in the ring. She smiled and gave Gally a thumbs up as she turned to look at the Greenie. She pointed in the direction of Gally and all the loud cheers and hollers. "And there we got the builders. They're very good with their hands..." she trailed off and turned her back on them to look at the Greenie properly. "but not a lot going on upstairs," she added as she tapped her head with a small smirk. She saw that the Greenie was hanging on to her every word which made her smile as she looked him over before spinning on her heel as a boy passed by. "And then we got Winston..." she announced pointing to a boy who was clapping and laughing surrounded by a group of Gladers. "He's the keeper of the Slicers." She looked away from Winston who seemed to be having far too much fun as he hadn't even heard her call his name.

Elsa continued to walk and noticed two boys coming her way and she raised both her arms, one of which held a jar of Gally's brew. "And we got two med-jacks, Clint and Jeff." She announced just as they passed by. "Hey, whats up?" "Yo, Elsa," were chorused as the two boys walked on by and she clapped them on the back with a grin. "They spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers" she joked as she came to a stop. "What if I want to be a runner?" the new boy had asked and Elsa scoffed shaking her head. "Have you listened to a word I've just said? No one wants to be a runner." she corrected him. "And, besides, you gotta get chosen." she added.

As Elsa talked with the new Greenie, she caught movement from the corner of her eye and saw Gally approaching with his back to them as he tried to expel another of his victims from the circle. "Chosen by who?" Greenie had asked before the other boy collided with him and he stumbled backwards before turning around with a frown and tugging his shirt back down where it had riled up showing a bit of skin. Gally looked at the new boy with a smirk. "What do you say, Greenie? Wanna see what you're made of?" he taunted and Elsa stood to one side with a smile but was inwardly using some Glader curses. Everyone always succumbed to taking part in Gally's games to prove their strength.

"Greenie! Greenie! Greenie!" A chorus of chants broke out around the circle as more Gladers gathered around, the bonfire long forgotten as they wanted to see a new opponent try to take down Gally. Elsa stood with her hands in her pockets noticing that the Greenie seemed to be looking around uncertainly at the chanting Gladers then at Gally. Even Newt and Minho's interest had been piqued as they both raised their heads to look between Gally and the Greenie.

Gally made a motion for the Greenbean to join in and Elsa wanted to laugh so bad at the poor boys clearly terrified expression as he appeared to be sizing up Gally. Elsa knew right away that the Greenie had no chance of taking on Gally, just like every other bloody Glader who failed miserably. Lots of claps and cheers and hollers sounded as everyone soon realised that the Greenie had decided to take his chances, a little nervously still as he stepped into the circle tentatively.

Gally rolled up his sleeves as he walked about. "Okay. All right. The rules are simple, Greenie. I try to push you out of the circle..." he trailed off as he finished up with his shirt sleeves now that they were rolled up to his elbows as he turned to face the Greenie who was now stood directly opposite himself. "You try and last more than five seconds." he added which earns a lot of laughter and snickers from the crowd. Elsa's lips were in a tight line as she watched Gally uncertainly. "Go easy on the Greenie Gally," she hollered above the cheers and Gally turned to her with a smirk, "Aren't I always?" he laughed before looking at the Greenie. "Ready?" he asked and Elsa realised there must of been a small nod of confirmation from the new boy as suddenly Gally took off and grabbed him by the shoulders shoving him into Newt, who then pushed him right back in with a laugh.

Gally then grabbed the boy by one of his shoulders and shoved him to the floor. Elsa noticed that he appeared to be eating dirt as he spat it out hastily making her laugh. "Get up boy!" Frypan shouted from the crowd. Gally raised his fists as he hopped from one foot to the other preparing himself. "Come on, Greenie. We're not done yet." he announced as he stood in a defensive manner ready to strike at any moment. The Greenbean had stood fixing his shirt. "Stop calling me Greenie." he said simply.

Minho and Alby stood emotionlessly as they watched from the sides. "Stop calling you that?" Gally asked with raised brows as he began to pace the outside of the circle. "What do you wanna be called? Shank?" he asked. This got a lot of laughter and Chuck held his stomach as he bent over laughing as he gripped his shirt, "Yeah!" he yelled joining in with the shouts and laughs. "What do you think boys?" Gally shouted and Elsa coughed deliberately. Gally rolled his eyes playfully. "And girl." he added smirking, "Does he look like a shank?"

Elsa noticed that the new boy seemed to be getting really annoyed as he worked himself up before charging at Gally who seemed to be anticipating his move as they both gripped the others shoulders trying to work their opponent out of the circle. Gally won of course and the boy rolled to one side with his back turned on Gally as he fell. Minho and Newt shared a look before looking at the Greenie who was slowly picking himself up off the floor upon hearing someone shout, "Come on!"

"You know what? I think I've settled on Shank," Gally announced as he brushed himself off. This earned more laughter and shouts from the crowd and the Greenie ran right at Gally prepared to take his chances again and Elsa sighed. "They never learn," she muttered to herself as she continued to watch. The boys arms gripped helplessly around Gally's upper torso as he leant forwards trying with all of his strength to push Gally in whichever direction he could. Gally still had the upper hand though as he pushed the new boy towards the outer line of the circle. The Greenie then surprised everyone by turning around and hitting Gally on the back sending him sprawling to the floor in a faceplant.

Lots of 'Ooh's' and other shouts and sounds of disbelief sounded from the crowd sounded and Elsa felt her own eyes widen, nobody had ever beaten Gally before and from what she could tell, Gally appeared to be between a mix of humiliation and anger beyond anything she had ever seen before. "There you go Greenie!" someone had shouted as the newt boy still crouched on the floor panting breathlessly before straightening himself so he stood upright. "Not bad for a Greenie, huh?" he breathed feeling a little more confident than he had moments before. Gally reacted quickly as he turned to the boy and took a swipe at his legs sending him back to the ground instantly. Elsa gasped hearing a crack as the boys head hit a rock that was buried in the sandy area within the circle. The Greenie coughed and groaned before his eyes widened like a light bulb had switched itself on in his brain.

"Thomas," Elsa had thought she heard him whisper and furrowed her brows looking at him on the floor. Thomas then scrambled up from the floor. "Thomas. Hey!" he shouted gaining attention from some of the other Gladers as well as Elsa. "Thomas!" he shouted again as he stood upright. Thomas let out a short burst of laughter. "I remember my name, I'm Thomas!" he announced as he looked about. Elsa smiled from where she stood by Minho and Alby. It was eerily silent for a few seconds as Minho wormed his arm around Elsa's waist. Alby then raised his hand and pointed at the Greenie. "Thomas!" he shouted with a grin. Claps and cheers echoed around the Glade as people congratulated Thomas for remembering his name and Gally for having beaten another Glader. "Welcome home Thomas," Frypan smiled as he shook Thomas's hand. Boys raised their fists and cheered and Elsa noticed Thomas was taking another sip of Gally's brew and she laughed seeing his face distort to one of disgust. Gally walked over and shook Thomas's hand. "Good job...Thomas," he said through a firm handshake. A sickening roar/screaming sounded through the Glade and every Glader turned in the direction of the maze in sync. "What the hell was that?" Thomas asked and Elsa took a deep breath as she walked over. "That my friend was a Griever," she announced and then sighed, "But don't you bloody worry, ain't nothing ever getting through those shuck walls," she offered a tired smile towards him in hopes he would feel more at ease. Alby looked about. "Okay guys lets call it. Time to tuck in for the night. Come on. It was a good night." he clapped shortly showing the conversation was over. The boys dispersed slowly one by one leaving Thomas by himself and Elsa. Elsa looked at him and hugged him quickly, "Sleep tight Thomas, you got a big day ahead of ya tomorrow," she nodded to herself before limping off.


End file.
